Replicator
materializes]] :''Food slot redirects here, you may also be looking for a food synthesizer.'' A replicator was a device that used transporter technology to dematerialize quantities of matter and then rematerialize that matter in another form. It was also capable of inverting its function, thus disposing of leftovers and dishes and storing the bulk material again. ( ; ; ) Replicators were capable of producing something as fresh and tasty as non-replicated foodstuffs, inorganically materialized out of patterns used by the transporters. ( ) Most people found replicated foods and drinks to taste exactly the same as "real" food, although some people claimed to be able to tell the difference. Furthermore, Federation replicators were programmed to produce foodstuffs of acceptable "nutritional value". ( ; ) In addition to foodstuffs, replicators could be used for replicating machine parts, clothing or other objects. Although clothing can be replicated for general wear, replicators will not allow non-Starfleet crew members to replicate official Starfleet uniforms. Industrial replicators could even be used to replicate heavier machine parts. ( ; ; ) Replicators aboard Starfleet vessels would not produce fatal poisons. ( ) Furthermore, replicators had biofilters which automatically screened out all contaminants. ( ) On Starfleet installations and starships, if a person in custody is confined to quarters, it is standard policy to disable the replicators that the person has access to, in order to ensure that a weapon cannot be replicated. ( ; ) Replicators (along with transporters and force fields) were one of the technologies used in holodecks and holosuites. ( ) History and notable uses One of the first replicators seen by Humans was the one seen by the crew of ''Enterprise'' when they had their ship repaired in the mysterious repair station. Until this time the most comparable technology aboard 22nd century starships were protein resequencers, which had limited capabilities compared to later technologies. ( ; ) In the 23rd century, the United Federation of Planets had not yet perfected replicator technology for ships but replicators already existed in industrial sites. Starships of this time period were equipped with food synthesizers. This was a step forward, but did not achieve the quality and sophistication of the 24th century replicator. Replicator technology was not yet employed on starships as late as 2293. ( ; ) 24th century Federation starships were commonly equipped with replicators because they allowed for a wide variety of foods and beverages to be served to crew members and also allow for replication of other objects. The selection was limited only by the software and the number of options that had been programmed. ( ; ; ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard beamed down to Delta Rana IV with a portable matter replicator for the Uxbridges in 2366. ( ) As of 2367, starships were equipped with a replicating center containing several replicator terminals resembling miniature transporter pads at which crew members could order items. Lieutenant Worf and Lieutenant Commander Data shopped the replicating center for a wedding present for Miles and Keiko O'Brien. ( ) The replicator played a key role in spreading the Ktarian game around the in 2368. ( ) On the Promenade of the Federation space station Deep Space 9, the Replimat provided a laid back location for inhabitants to enjoy a meal or beverage courtesy of a bank of replicators located along one of its walls. ( ) Replicators in the Delta Quadrant After the was pulled to the Delta Quadrant in 2371, an energy crisis occurred several weeks into the journey back to the Alpha Quadrant, and Janeway ordered replicator usage to be rationed in order to conserve power for other key systems. These replicator rations became a type of currency amongst its crew. ( ) Later that year, it became very clear that replicator technology was unknown to the indigenous people of the region around the Ocampan homeworld. The Kazon, in particular, repeatedly tried to obtain this technology, as did other races. Captain Janeway feared that if this technology were acquired by a civilization before they were ready, disastrous consequences could ensue. For this reason, and because of the Prime Directive, Janeway refused to give up this technology at any price. ( ) See also *Food synthesizer *Matter-energy conversion matrix *Protein resequencer *Industrial replicator ** Class 4 industrial replicator cs:Replikátor de:Replikator es:Replicador fr:Synthétiseur ja:レプリケーター Category:Technology